Alchemy and weaponsmeisters!
by KitsuneOniHime
Summary: Blair and Maka are now death scythes both each others weapon and meister but Blair and Maka are sent out to find a man in Blair's words'looking for a guy with green hair and a tacky outfit'which is a certain Homunculi!After Maka and Blair end up at central they quickly spark interest the two brothers minds as they see what Maka and Blair can do,the Homunculi are after the girls!wh
1. Oh my alchemy

Mishka: be nice plz and plz tell me if I should continue Blair: *sigh* ok she don't own Soul Eater or Full metal Alchemist Mishka: Nya~

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

One more thing before you read! I made Blair Maka's age so don't ask why it's like that…and Maka had 'grown' in to her figure and looks like Blair (just the body figure).

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Oh my...alchemy**_

MakaPov

Blair and I have been looking for better ways of fighting and other things since me and Soul were now unmatched because of…what he had done!

Flashback

"Hey Soul we're home and…" I and Blair stopped at the door as Soul looked over from a girl to us it seemed they were occupied when we were gone to shop. I screamed at him and I was hurt we had just started dating and I find him screwing some girl, Blair was mad too. She had made pumpkins fly at them, we left before he could say anything.

Flashback end

"I think we're doing good Maka-chan~ Nya~" Blair said wielding me as a scythe I liked how Blair and me could match, me and Blair had told Lord Death that Blair could be my partner after explaining what had happened, Stein had told us Blair was a scythe too but dormant without knowing. So Blair and I have been training and switching ever so often, it's been a while and I and Blair moved out and in to the street trying make our own living without help, Soul has a new partner, well let's say she is much flatter than me!

2 years later

BlairPov

Maka and I have been made in to Death scythes now but I've noticed that Soul is still trying with that girl that replaced Maka-Chan. It's fun to think of how Maka-Chan looks back then she was flat and not curvy like most girls but it's been 2 years and she is as curvy and big as me!Lord Death has sent us out especially I wonder why Nya~, me and Maka-Chan have been looking for a guy with green hair and a tacky outfit but then after a while we found him. He was smiling all weird that's when the grown led up with markings, we tried to get away but then the guy jumped in to as we started flying through a tunnel of gold light, I held Maka-Chan close to me. We hit the ground hard, I look at our surrounding, the man was gone," Maka-Chan we're not in Death City anymore!" I whispered/yelled. I looked at her she seemed calm but I knew her all too well I pulled her in to a hug, "we'll find a way back "I soothed as she started to honestly calm down. We walk out of the alley seeing the place we had been 'placed', Maka-Chan staid close as we walked thought the streets. A large metal figure walked past us with a blond male our age but we kept walking he stopped and stared at us but me and Maka-Chan didn't stop walking.

MakaPov

I wonder why that guy stopped and starred at us…oh well, we stopped at a café. Then I looked at myself now I know I was wearing an outfit close to Liz and patty's but instead purple and a witch hat like Blair. Although it was nice to rest and have a sundae, but every guy was looking at us, and I mean not just Blair. I kept eating my ice cream and Blair did the same, Blair saw I had whip cream on my cheek so she leaned over licking it off, I knew her plan, guys gave us drinks and such but Blair was smart to know not to give them anything. That's when a familiar figure came in to view a blond boy and a metal figure, I winked at Blair giving her a signal, and I pretended to faint from lack sleep. "Oh no I told you to sleep in my bed for I could make sure you would fall asleep!" Blair said in a seductive voice inches from my face" but Kitty I couldn't go to sleep with you watching me" I say at her in a childish voice looking away fake crying. "Don't look away cat "she said pulling my face back gently" but kitty we're causing a scene "I said looking in to her eyes. The males had fallen over at how we acted as we swiftly took the money they have us as if we were strippers but no we don't complain we just walked away out the café but the blonde and the metal guy stopped us before we left, he had grabbed my shoulder when I was about to walk out of the door.

BlairPov

I smacked his hand away from Maka-Chan," don't touch cat" I hissed as he glared at me," we would like to have a talk-" but before he finished. Maka-Chan and I pelted out the door, we looked back seeing them tailing us, we turned in to an alley and we had cornered ourselves. Already they had blocked our exit" we better take them too central" the blonde said, he clapped his hands placing them on the ground. A hand came from the wall behind us almost had us in his grasp but me and Maka-Chan knew how to fight! We easily slipped thought in till it started getting boring so I and Maka-Chan ran up the wall and on to the roof. Leaping roof to roof was too easy in till we saw more obstacles block our path coming up out of the roof, easily we cleared it but out of nowhere we see the metal guy again blocking our path as we pass him with ease he turns and Maka-Chan falls through the roof's ground then back up but in a cement cell. She turned to the metal guy who grabbed her and stuck her in to his armor that had no one occupying it but I feel a hard thump and out goes the light falling to the ground.

MakaPov

Blair was hit on her head knocking her out and was stuffed in with me I shake her but no she doesn't wake up I hug her tightly," Blair wake up please" I plead but I kept silent till I couldn't hear anyone but the clinking of the metal. "Mustang we have two people to investigate on the current case that looked suspicious and haven't been seen around here" I heard someone say I guessed it was the blonde," where are they?" a strong voice questioned. I felt the metal guy put his hand on his torso armor signaling we were in him," Kitty wake up now we're in danger!" I whispered urgently, she woke up looking at me.

BlairPov

Before I could ask Maka-Chan what had happened and where we were, we fell out of where ever we were. People gasped, I stood up helping Maka-Chan up off the floor, she stood beside me nervous of where we are now." what are your names?" the man in a uniform with black hair asks, we kept our mouthed shut, he asked for half an hour of questions but we didn't say anything. Mustang whatever he said his name was had stopped asking questions and had been replaced by a woman named Hawkeye…I think. She asked us the same questions but we wouldn't open our mouths, they escorted us to a room, the two captures sat on the couch" agh I guess they dumped you two on us" the blonde said irritated. "My name is Alphonse, what's yours?" he said cheerfully as the blonde entries a different room," our names...?" Maka-chan whispered for only I could hear," our names are cat" pointing to Maka-Chan" and I'm kitty" I say. Alphonse was nice company and talked about his older brother Edward and other things, he asked if we were related and we said yes for we could have our identities hidden, Edward walked back in the room as we had a whole discussion about him." Those aren't your real names are they?" Edward said leaning on the door frame," hahaha Ed your smart but what if your just saying that just because you think there can't be a name kitty or cat?" I said coolly. Alphonse chipped in" are those your real names?" he was in armor but he sounded childish, "oh no, those aren't our real names but if you want to know I'd have to kill you" I said in a sing song voice. Ed looked at me like I was crazy" W-WHAT WHY?" he yelled up in my face" hey get out of my face, if you want to know I would have to fight you!" I yelled at him. Maka-Chan and Alphonse were sitting down as we acted like dogs barking at each other," fine then I'll take you on you don't look tough" he snapped, that's when Maka-Chan got up" you don't look tough either we'll take you on!" she growled pointing at Ed." Alphonse and I can beat you two" Ed barked," we'll see" I purred sitting down again with Maka-Chan.

MakaPov  Death scythes picking silly fights how would this look to Lord Death! Edward had walked out the door we were might as well say our cell, "are coming you two!"Ed called as Alphonse followed close behind. We followed but at a safe distance he led to a giant place which I think is the place called central he and Alphonse and turned to us" come on we don't have all day" Blair yawned teasing him. We can see people watching from windows, "so it's a stage?" I said bluntly as Blair nodded, "guess so, that means we both have to work on this one" she said purring as if not caring if everyone saw us." no holding back!" Ed called over as he clapped his hands a sword came from the ground, Alphonse drew a circle with symbols, and I and Blair snapped seeing that was what brought us here! They ran at us with different weapons, we stood there dodging their attacks flipping a coin to see who will be mister for half of the fight, it landed on heads" Blair now!" I said as she turned in to a scythe. Swinging her over my shoulder holding her, people gasped as they came out of the building," hey isn't that Mustang what's his face?" Blair question carelessly." I think I don't know and don't care" I said as the brothers kept trying to hurt us, I swung Blair to get in the air. Edward was getting mad I decided to not hurt them so Blair turned back in to her human form but on accident in to a cat, Alphonse stopped and looked at Blair and Blair did the same.

BlairPov I crawled in to Alphonse's armor and I sat in his torso, as he tried to grab me but I jumped around out of his grasp. I saw Maka-Chan jump around and run as if playing tag with Ed people looked at us like children, fire blazed around and some kind of statue of a shirtless muscle guy came from the ground, everyone froze." We win!" I called as I turned in to my human form as me and Maka-chan made faces at the brothers but then people went quiet a muscle guy took his shirt off and posing me an Maka-Chan froze," Colonel Mustang!" he started in a serous voice but before fishing caught the brothers in his sight then ran to the Elric brothers" are you two hurt any I'll heal you with all I have" he said as the brothers looked scared, I whispered to Maka-Chan" ahh I get it he has a tough exterior but is actually soft, almost like Black*Star…sort of" I try to explain. Flames came again close to us, "MEOW!" I screamed as it was too close for comfort," M- cat!" I quickly corrected myself. "So you're finally talking" the Mustang guy said," let's go back in for one more chat" he said but more like an order. We followed as all other people in uniforms watched us and left to different rooms, "Nya~ why are we here we didn't do anything wrong?" I said to Colonel Mustang, he only snickered. Blair was getting tired of this so I told Maka by making a fist and making it look like it flied, she mouthed an O." Pum-pumpkin-flying pumpkin" I chanted as the pumpkin busted through the ceiling and Maka-Chan sat beside me looking down at the figure of everyone wondering what had happened" Men these days" I say then we burst in to giggles as we went to the café again it was nice there it felt safe in a way.


	2. Pumpkins and auto mail

Mishka: ok hey sorry sorry sorry sorry soooo sorry for the super late update i just moved.. so sorry its short i needed to upload something ya'know? well go on and read and i own nothing so yep read and review!

Speaking "..."

thoughts '...'

**Chapter 2**  
**Pumpkins and auto mail**

EdwardPov

I had walked in to the room the girls were being questioned at, when a giant pumpkin flew out of the ceiling I was left slack jawed as mustang was speechless."Full metal find those girls!that's an order" he yelled, I was running with Al close behind" Brother how were they on that pumpkin and flying?" Al asked me, "Guess will have to ask them and find out Al" I smirked,' was that alchemy?' I was asking myself 'turning in to weapons and flying pumpkins now it was getting interesting'.

MakaPov

Me and Blair had walked in to the café already recognized by the manager as he was cleaning up, he smiled and made a beckoning motion with his hand, "what's wrong girls anything you want "he asked kindly."Sir could you please tell us where a hotel or somewhere to stay at is located?" I ask the manager of the café, "oh sure I have a spare room in the back I don't use it for storage, I could bring out some mats and what not for you won't sleep on the ground" he offered." how much do we need to pay you?" I asked about to take out money," oh no it's on the house" he chuckled leading us through another room, it was nice and clean. He pulled out two mats and pillows and two blankets. "Thank you so much sir we really appreciate it" we both said in union and bowed, he only rubbed the back of his head embarrassed" think nothing of it" he chuckled than left the room after telling us that we were left in the shop alone since he lived a couple blocks away, "he's nice" Blair yawned and curled up in the velvet soft blankets but turned in to a cat being covered in the folds I put her on the pillow and tucked her in as the pillow was he bed. I laid my head down thinking of home and Soul came in to my mind, I quickly became mad and filled with other emotions, but anger was the top one then sadness, I soon became too sleepy to think anymore.

Morning

BlairPov

I wake up to the sound of the door opening, stretching I had turned back in to my human form "what's wrong sir?" I ask sleepily as the manager guy came in" could you and your… friend come and help me out as a favor" he begged," sure" I say half heartily, he was jumping around like he had just got 1,000,000 dollars, I smiled as he left the room. Although he had left a bag before leaving I shook Maka-chan gently" um Maka-chan the manager guy asked if we could help and I said yes but he left a bag for us" I mewed as she stretched waking up, she grabbed the bag and pulled out a two maid outfits "you got to be kidding me" Maka blurted out" I didn't think it was this kind of Café' she ranted. We got dressed " Nya~ Maka-chan it comes with cat ears and tail and dog ones too" I squealed I didn't put the cat ears or tail on since I already had them since I was born but I put the dog ears and tail on Maka. She looked mad" Blair!" she screamed chasing me around with a book in her hand trying to hit me" I think it's cute!" I mewed vainly in till the door opened, the managers head popped in" oh good your dressed' he said coming in fully" ok here's what you have to do" he started" you have to call the males that walk in master and the girls milady, got it act like a maid' he said but before we could object he was out the door already, we both sighed and walked out. We acted like maids/waitresses for a while as girls called us pets and boys well you don't want to know…..

In Death City

SoulPov

Lord Death had called me and my meister to the Death room, we walk there in silent's I haven't seen Maka or Blair lately; I shook my head of those thoughts why was I worried. My meister was uncool why did I have to be paired up with her, she was flat and unattractive, I stared at her then before my eyes she was replaced by Maka. I reached out to 'Maka' she only smiled then faded away, leaving that girl. She stared at me wide eyed but I walked ahead of her before she could ask what I was doing, I walked in to Lord Deaths room' Oh Soul wazz up~" he said in his sing song tone, I looked at him "I was wondering why you called me and my meister" I asked bluntly putting my hands in my pocket." Oh yes that's right~' he said but suddenly got serious which startled me" Maka and Blair have gone missing last time they were spotted about to engaged combat with a man who is a kishin but had disappeared with that kishin" he informed, I was in shock Maka had disappeared." What is your plan Lord Death" my meister had chirped beside me," I have an idea where they are but if they are there in a different world" he said looking at our scared reactions" Lord Death is there away to get them back?" I asked." I'm going to have to inform you when I find out, in till then~" he sang back to his…."normal" voice, we left I was in deep thought.' What if I couldn't see Maka or Blair ever again' I quickly shook my head of those thoughts, I entered our home room where Stein was dissecting some poor creature, I sat and leaned back ignoring stein. A couple of seconds passed and something whizzed past the left side of my head to see a scalpel lodged on the wood behind me," is there a reason for you, Soul?" waves of fear rolled off everyone around me" For not paying attention?" Stein asked looking at me; a shiver went up my spine at his gaze. That man will always give me the creeps!

Back to the Elric brothers

"Brother where do you think they went?" Al asked as we walked for what seemed like ages in till we saw the café, "let's have a drink Al, I'm beat" I moaned as we entered the café to see the two girls we have been searching for right in front of us. They stared and we stared back for a few seconds" Nya~ it's the blond boy and the armored boy!" the purple haired girl yelled at us proud to remember" yes Blair that's them" the sandy blond haired girl face palmed." You two need to come back to Central or we'll make you" I stated cracking my knuckles as the girls looked as if they wouldn't have a problem with me." Sorry but we have a job, sooo cant" Blair mewed and walked to a table who needed a drink, I gaped at her as if I was a fish out of water' she blew me off just like that' I thought to myself." Al and Ed would you two like anything?" Maka questioned nicer to Al than me," um no thanks Maka I can't drink or eat" Al politely declined the offer," sure a glass of water will be fine" I snapped as she ignored me, Blair came and gave me a glass and winked before scampering to the other tables. 'Okay this isn't how this is supposed to go! They are suppose to be at central being questioned and here I am sitting and having a glass of water watching the cat girl sway around sexily in that maid dress… whoa what! rewind did I just say that.. Hormones are to blame!' I yell at myself and sipped some of the water, as my cheeks grew a tint of pink as I watched Blair sway around with that blond girl dog one.

Mishka: so Ed like what i made you think?

Ed:

Mishka: what aout you Blair what do yew think?

Blair: NYA~ so swet Ed!

Maka: are there going to be blonde kittens?

Blair&Ed: MAKA WTF IS WROND WITH YOU!

Maka: TT^TT i was just asking

Mishka: well review for i have motivation since i was actually thinking of dropping this but i was like what if they hunt me down and tell me to finish this! then i started typing like mad and saying noooo there gonna get me and Blair was all "it otay Mishka-chan" so yea... MOTIVATION PLZ!


	3. Kitty Toy

**Mishka**: i dont own anything! TT3TT

Speaking "..."

thoughts '...'

**Chapter 3**

**Kitty Toy**

**BlairPov**

'Well this is awkward I can see the blond Edward staring at me but I think Maka might be more his match but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun' I thought to myself as people began to clear out and started to close." Maka we should sneak out before they catch us" I whispered to her as she nodded in agreement, I told the manager guy and he just said to put the clothes away back in the bag and we did. Maka and I slipped out through the back of the café before the two could notice, but I don't think it'll take long.

* * *

**EdPov**

"Hey Al where did the girls go, there gone?" I ask sitting up straight scouting out the room, they were nowhere to be found.' Damn it they snuck out before we could bring them back to central' I scolded myself as we ran through the streets searching again to our dismay." I see them brother!" Al claimed as we saw the purple hair and sandy blonde in the crowd of people as we pushed through the bundles of civilians only to find them gone. I growled looking around" where'd they go!" I snarled losing my cool on trying to find the blonde and purple girl, a seductive voice came to my attention right by my ear" aw poor Eddy~ looking for us" said purple girl was standing right beside me. I grabbed her wrist before she could turn and run" Nya~" she mewed out turning to the blonde" Maka-chan!" she wailed getting out of my grasp" you two have to come back to central and no buts!" I snapped" fine we can probably get this sorted out finally" Maka stated gesturing to lead the way.

* * *

_-time skip later-_

**NormalPov**

"How did you get here again?" Mustang snapped losing his cool front" a guy with green hair and some weird outfit did something and we ended up here" Maka said calmly."A homunculus? " Ed murmured to himself at the description of the male they encountered" it sounds like Envy" Al whispered to his brother. He nodded" and how did you end up here?" Mustang pressed for more answers" he did that thing you do with that circle and writing with those symbols and then it glowed" Blair answered somewhat," a transmutation circle" Ed classified. Maka nods her head ay this information "but that doesn't explain who that was and why he brought us here?" Maka added but was answered by an explosion everyone ducked down. A figure stood there as the smoke and chunks of wall settled showing…

* * *

**Mishka**: sowy it so short but im super busy right now so my storys may be late and all but plz be nice and wait!


End file.
